Getting his Priorities Straight
by 2sidedstoryteller29995
Summary: Hugo is about to head off to Hogwarts for the first time. Ron decides to give him some advice, along with a cup of tea and a biscuit.


"_She needs to sort out her priorities"- Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone (film)_

Jokingly, Mum refers to Dad and I doing anything remotely related to Quidditch as our 'male bonding time.' I suppose Quidditch has brought us closer. We are the only two Cannon fans in our family. It is the two of us against the world when it comes to supporting them, as usually they're bottom of the League. Someday, they are going to make a comeback. I would love to be on the team when they do.

Since the season finished in May, there is usually only friendly matches on at this time of year. Luckily enough, one of them just happened to be on the day before I was due to head to Hogwarts.

It was just a pity that we had to lose.

When we arrived in the kitchen afterwards, he asked I'd like a cup of tea. I agreed and we sat across from each other at the kitchen table, waiting for the kettle to boil. When it was ready, he handed me a mug.

At first, I just thought he wanted to do some post-match analysis, to try and figure out why we had lost again and what they would have to do in order to turn things around next season. However, I figured soon enough that wasn't what he had planned.

Whatever it was he wanted to talk about, he was having trouble getting the words out.

I suppose, him offering me tea tipped me off. He always said, that Gran made tea whenever people were upset, so that's what he does. I think Mum was right to call him a comfort eater, because the ginger biscuits were on the table too. He offered me one. 'Have a biscuit son.' I declined; instead I stirred my tea and waited.

X

Eventually, he worked up the courage to ask me what was on his mind. 'How are things?'

I had to try very hard not to laugh. After all the build-up, it seemed strange that the question itself would be so basic. It seemed a bit silly. To be honest, I almost choked on my tea; I was so surprised.

Coughing and spluttering I put the cup down. He patted me on the back. I gasped for air for a moment, before wiping my mouth on my sleeve. Dad didn't look disapproving; simply concerned.

'Are you alright?' The same question, phrased a different way.

Having recovered myself a little, I mumbled, 'yeah- I'm fine.'

'I don't just mean health-wise. How are you feeling about going away from home?'

The question took me by surprise. I didn't quite know what to say. I shrugged in order to buy myself some time, before continuing. 'A little nervous, but I think I should be fine when I get there.'

He gave me a reassuring smile. 'You'll have your cousins there too, for company.' He looked thoughtful for a moment, weighing his words before he said them aloud. 'You know, being the youngest boy, sometimes it can seem like a lot to live up to. I don't want you to think of your cousins, of even your sister as competition.'

He took a sip of tea, before continuing. 'Hugo, I've never boasted about being all that smart. Your know as well as I do, your mother is the one with brains. Growing up, I never really went to my brothers for advice, and over the years, I made some pretty stupid mistakes which could have been avoided.'

He took another drink and went on, looking me in the eye as he spoke. 'Nearly everyone in this family is ahead of you at school. You don't need to compete with them, but it would be a good idea to pay close attention to how they do things. They are the ones who will know what to do, they've gone through it before. If you get offered help, take it.'

I had never seen him look so serious. 'Even if you don't want to go to them, you could always come to me. Your grandfather is a great man, a great parent. But with seven us and lots of bills to pay, he always seemed to be spreading himself too thin... He was under stress at work, he had to think about finances and as time went on there was trouble with the Order. I didn't want to add to all that, so I never sent him any letters, not even when I was desperate...' He trailed off, lost in thought and it seemed as though he regretted not sending them.

Though I was curious, I did not press him to continue.

Seeing that I was watching him, he hurriedly went on.

'...We only have the two of you. You and Rose are my top priority. I will always have time for you and if I do not I'll _make _time. I made loads of mistakes, but I did some things right too, which means that I don't have to worry about providing for you.'

He looked uncomfortable, to say the least. Even though we have plenty of it, money has always been a touchy subject for Dad.

I do worry about how you'll get on in life though. School life isn't perfect and neither are you. You are not me, but you'll still make some mistakes and need advice. Everyone makes mistakes Hugo and everyone turns all right in the end. You don't need to be perfect to be brilliant.'

'So I can write to you?' I wondered. My mind was still trying to comprehend exactly what he had said.

'Yeah, of course you can, whenever you need to. You don't have to tell people you're doing it, of course. You can write to me about whatever you like. I won't go running to your mother- not unless you want me to.'

He looked quite sincere, though I felt I had to make sure. 'So, I can write to you about anything?'

He didn't think I was being silly, he didn't poke fun at me for being deaf, or anything of the sort. He simply nodded. 'Yes, anything at all. Even if it is just a bad mark in a test. Of course, I can't guarantee I'll be any help with a study plan, you're mum would be the best one to ask about that. How I could try to break it to her gently though, stop her getting her knickers in a twist...'

We both laughed. He was half-joking, but I knew that he would stand by me, no matter what. The thought made me smile.

He grinned back 'You should write anyway, you know, about everyday things, because I'm going to miss not having you around every day.'

I nodded in understanding. I felt the same way 'What, like the Cannons' scores?' I asked.

'Exactly,' he murmured.

X

No one intheir right mind would describe Ron Weasley as the perfect parent. However, he did try very hard. He did have his properties straight.

Hugo knew that he was his top priority, even before he said it. Not just, because of what he said, but because of the way he acted. He was there for his son, every day, in both ways big and small.

Of course, he made mistakes. He got some things wrong, but he got some right too. He might not have always said the right things, but he did them.

He was not a perfect parent, but he was a brilliant one nonetheless.

.


End file.
